ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: ABSTRACT In line with our long-term goal to increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) cancer researchers in Florida and throughout the nation, the University of Florida (UF) and Florida A&M University (FAMU) have partnered to develop the Florida Minority Cancer Research & Training (MiCaRT) Center. The MiCaRT Center is proposed in response to the need for a cadre of racially and ethnically diverse cancer scientists in Florida who can: (1) increase the capacity for scientific research focused on underserved populations; (2) address the cultural appropriateness of research conceptualization, design, and implementation; (3) provide culturally appropriate cancer prevention, screening, and treatment strategies to diverse populations; and (4) effectively and respectfully deliver interventions to eliminate cancer disparities.1-3 The MiCaRT administrative Core (AC) will be primarily responsible for strategic planning, including: defining and upholding the Center's mission and objectives; conducting environmental scanning for strategy development, directing, and managing strategy implementation; evaluating and assessing the program; and ensuring adjustments are made for continuous quality improvement (CQI). The AC will accomplish the following aims to successfully meet the goals outlined for the MiCaRT: establish the infrastructure and administrative leadership for the MiCaRT Center, prioritize and plan additional collaborative pilot project and pilot program, and support and direct the implementation of pilot research projects and pilot training programs that will create collaborative projects/programs among UF and FAMU scientists and foster the career development of URM faculty and students. The combination of research, research training, mentoring, and career development plans for the students will lead to mutual benefits for UF and FAMU.